Soul Mates
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: When Raimundo and Kimiko's relationships moves to the next level Kimiko bares the brunt of the effects that will change everything. Please read author's note. Pure RaiKim fluff


This has already been posted on deviant art but I decided to post it on this site to give people something to enjoy while I try to finish up the next chapter of 'Into the Rush'.

I debated on the rating for this story and finally decided it really didn't deserve an 'M' rating. If I get a lot of complaints or anything that says the rating should be changed I will but again, I don't think it deserves it.

So, enjoy it and let me know what you think! It's a bit different than one shots of the past. Its pure fluff but who doesn't enjoy that every now and then?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nnahhh," was the only protest Kimiko could manage out. She knew she should try harder to fight it, fight him, but she couldn't manage to do anything else. It would be so easy to escape, he wasn't even touching her save for his hands on her hips and his lips on a part of her body that made her head spin just to think about it. It would be so easy to fight, run, escape- but somehow she didn't want to. Squeezing her eyes shut, unable to stare at the ceiling above her head any longer, Kimiko let another inaudible protest escape from her lips. This was wrong in so many ways.

But then why did it feel so right?

Everything that had happened from the beginning had felt so right, and this was only the natural course of events- wasn't it?

She was rising higher and knew she wouldn't be able to contain it, whatever it was, for much longer. 'Fight it,' a voice in her head told her. It was the part of her mind that told her to listen to rules but its voice was barely a whisper compared to the other more dominate feelings practically screaming in her head.

Passion. Was that what this was? Pure passion.

'No,' her tiny fading voice of reason told her, 'I wouldn't loose out to just passion. There is something else there and you know what it is.'

And Kimiko did, she knew something was there beside passion and it had been there from the day they had met. Passion, though powerful, was a new and recent emotion that had taken over her mind and body lately and she now understood something more about Raimundo. The foreign looks in his eyes that she couldn't even begin to comprehend before weren't as foreign now. Even many of the actions and mannerisms that had seemed so odd just a few weeks ago suddenly made perfect sense and Kimiko wondered how he'd lasted for so long without snapping or going mad.

She let out another soft cry as her hands fisted in the sheets twisted beneath their bodies and she knew that she'd loose her mind soon if Raimundo didn't do something. As if sensing this, his grip on her hips tightened just as Kimiko's body began to act without her consent. Back arching, hips jerking, breath shortening, and suddenly Kimiko was lost, only barely able to hold back a scream that she muffled by biting down on her lower lip.

Her breath and the normal world returned slowly but in the corner of her mind she was aware of Rai moving somehow. If her life depended on it though she couldn't tell what he was doing until his lips were on her skin again, lovingly kissing the skin directly beneath her navel and then ghosting just over the navel before continuing upward, stopping briefly to give special attention to the valley between her breasts until he was hovering over her. As he did all of this Kimiko waited motionless, both enthralled and distracted, her mind still occupied by what had happened only moments before.

Rai brought her attention completely back to him by kissing her lightly, but commandingly on the lips. Kimiko finally let go of the sheets and brought her arms up to wrap around Raimundo's neck. Rai's tongue begged entrance and Kimiko obliged thinking how this was how it had all started earlier on in the night; Rai's innocent kiss, like so many others he'd given her, suddenly becoming deeper, more intimate and sensual until they were in this situation. Kimiko on her back, Raimundo over her and doing things to her body she didn't even know were possible and Kimiko knowing that they shouldn't but not wanting to stop- not once.

"Kimiko," Rai said breathily against her lips and Kimiko closed her eyes with a hiss as his still clothed hips rocked against her naked ones. During the early part of the night Kimiko had urgently removed Raimundo's shirt but when Rai undressed Kimiko it had been slow, methodical, and unbelievably sensual.

"We, we shouldn't," Kimiko managed out in a shaky voice, the first time she'd been able to form real words in what seemed like a long time.

"Say to stop," Raimundo told her as his hips continued their slow grind, "anytime and I'll stop. You know that, don't you? I promise." Kimiko could only manage a weak nod as an answer. She wanted this, her mind and her body wanted this and the voice of reason no longer gave protest. He started to kiss her again and Kimiko gave back everything he gave her. His hips continued their motion as his lips found a favorite spot that always made Kimiko's breath hitch. Rai knew it would leave a mark; he always did when he kissed her there. When clothed, even when Kimiko would wear outrageous outfits, the mark wouldn't be seen. But they both knew it was there, and that was enough.

Just as he thought he couldn't take his slow and careful pace any longer Kimiko gave a small whimper and tugged at the edge of his jeans. Rai's hips came to a slow stop and he raised his head to look in her eyes. Their was no fear in the blue orbs that stared back, only trust and love mixed with longing and lust and Rai complied with her silent request and managed to rid himself of the last articles of clothing he had on. When flesh met flesh both were pitched into a new level of being, Kimiko clinging to Raimundo who somehow seemed to know what to do and led them both where they needed to be and for that Kimiko was grateful. When it was over and she'd cried his name, covering Raimundo whispering her name into the side of neck only seconds later, he held her trembling body close. She ached, but in spite of the pain, it was a good sort of an ache. It erased the unbearable feeling she'd had trapped inside and replaced it with a feeling of completion and contentment she didn't know was possible.

Rai continued to whisper praises and endearments into her ear until she was asleep, exhausted from the experience, in his arms. When she awoke the light was just peeking through the windows, signaling sunrise and what was probably going to be a lot of trouble.

"Raimu," she started to whisper but stopped when she caught sight of him sleeping next to her, feeling as if she'd never really seen him before. She'd seen him sleep plenty of times, they'd shared a room for many a year before Kimiko was moved into another room in an opposite wing of the temple. At first Kimiko had been resentful of the move that she thought somehow indicated she couldn't be trusted with the boys in the nighttime hours. But now, after the events of the past few months in which her and Raimundo's relationship had developed rapidly in secret, Kimiko could understand Master Fung's cautious move.

'Not that it did any good,' Kimiko thought as she watched the sleeping Raimundo and reached to brush hair from his eyes. 'I've never seen him look so adorable,' Kimiko smiled and then blinked in surprise when Raimundo caught her hand and brought the palm to his lips for a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted opening his eyes and smiling as he propped himself on one elbow and leaned in to kiss her. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a look of concern in his eyes that disappeared when she smiled at him.

"Sore, sleepy, wonderful," she said and before she even realized she was doing it she snuggled in closer to him before pulling back sharply, regretting it slightly when her still adjusting body protested. "You need to go," she told him looking out the window where light was rapidly growing behind the curtains. "The others will be waking up soon. I bet they'll cover for you if Master Fung or Dojo comes around but you should still go."

"I'd rather stay," Rai said pulling her back against his still naked chest.

"I would too," Kimiko admitted loving the warmth and comfort that seemed to radiate from him, "but you can't. Clay and Omi cover for us enough as it is."

"And now they won't have to," he told her nuzzling her hair and tracing lines up and down her spine making her shiver. It seemed Raimundo was either a natural talent or more experienced than he let on and Kimiko hoped it was the latter since she couldn't stand the thought of him ever being with another girl like he was with her.

"But Master Fung," Kimiko started to protest trying not to get distracted by his ministrations when Raimundo interrupted.

"Let Fung find us," he told her in a strong voice that surprised her. "I'd rather he did."

"Rai, don't say that," Kimiko said pulling back and looking at him with concerned eyes. "You know we can't so please, just go."

"Nope. We're adults now Kim," Rai told her and suddenly Kimiko was on her back, Raimundo over her, lightly holding her down. "I'm staying," he went on and dipped his head to kiss the side of her neck. "I'm sick of hiding," he murmured against her skin making Kimiko shiver. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," Kimiko barely managed out, "but we shouldn't do it like this." Kimiko pulled away from him, both happy and sad that he let her go, and tried to take the top blanket with her as she got up to cover herself but Rai took it away from her with a coy sort of smile. "Rai," Kimiko growled with blush as she attempted to get the blanket back from him.

"Its not like I haven't seen it all Kimiko," Rai grinned almost lecherously at her.

"Be nice to me," Kimiko pouted, "I'm sore." Rai's eyes filled with concern when she said that and Kimiko was able to pull the blanket from his grasp and wrapped it around her body and collected the clothes that had been strewn about the small room during the course of the night. "Please get dressed and go," she pleaded throwing his clothes at him.

"Are you seriously ok?" Rai asked making no move to get dressed outside of pulling on his boxers.

"I'm fine," Kimiko assured him with her back to him as she pulled an oversized shirt from her trunk and then over her head. "I'll be better when you go back to your room," she told him turning around to face him again, "and we can talk later about telling Master Fung and, what?" She stopped talking when she realized he was just staring at her with a very odd expression on his face. "What?" she repeated looking down at herself making sure the shirt had reached low enough to cover her enough and found it reached to her knees just as she expected.

"You're beautiful," he told her reaching for her suddenly and pulling her back to him for a strong embrace and equally strong kiss. Even though she knew that she should be pulling away and throwing him out of her room so they wouldn't get into catastrophic trouble Kimiko couldn't help herself from kissing him back, perfectly content to be in his lap, his hands growing even more familiar with her body.

"Rai," Kimiko gasped a few minutes later when she was back on the bed, Rai hovering over her.

"Hmm?" Rai asked as he casually nibbled at her neck.

"Stop it," she told him trying to sound commanding but failing miserably. "You really need to go."

"Come on Kimko," Rai protested as his hand slipped under her shirt. "Let them find us together."

"Not like this," Kimiko answered back moving to shove his hand away but to both their surprise Raimundo was suddenly ripped off of Kimiko. With a cry of surprise Kimiko sat up quickly to find Master Fung pinning Raimundo to the wall beside the now open door with one hand and Kimiko was grateful that Raimundo had slipped on his boxers earlier or the whole situation would have been that much more awkward.

"Kimiko," Master Fung asked glaring at the seemingly paralyzed Raimundo, "are you alright?"

"Fine," Kimiko stuttered a response numb with shock and watching Raimundo struggle to breathe. "What are you doing?" she asked coming to her senses and realizing she'd never seeing her master look so intense. "You're hurting him." When he didn't respond Kimiko moved forward to try and intervene. "Please stop it Master Fung!" her cry seemed to rouse some attention because two of the younger monks appeared at the door looking concerned.

"You will take the Dragon of the Wind and restrain him," Master Fung ordered the two monks who nodded and came forward.

"What?" Kimiko gasped. "Why? What are you doing Master Fung?" Kimiko yelled confused and tried to get to Raimundo only to have Master Fung stop her as he dropped a now unconscious Raimundo to the floor. "Rai!" Kimiko called out in concern and tried to get to him again but Master Fung held her tight as she struggled. Feeling panicked she was about to call on her fire powers to get Master Fung to release her but suddenly she was falling into unfamiliar darkness and could do nothing else.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Groggily blinking the sleep from her eyes Kimiko tried to get her bearings but became more confused with each passing second. Memories of her night with Raimundo and their interrupted morning were rapidly returning to her but the room she was in was both foreign and familiar at the same time. It looked like a room one would find in the temple but it wasn't hers or the boys' bedroom and yet she'd awoken here.

'What happened to me?' Kimiko wondered looking around at the sparsely furnished room that was devoid of everything but a water basin and the futon she was sleeping on. She'd been changed at some point in time which disturbed her slightly and instead of the sleeping shirt she'd pulled on shortly after waking she was in a long loose cream colored gown that, she found reached the floor as she stood shakily, and was loosely belted around her waist to give, what she guessed was some shape or security. The dress was sleeveless but the air felt good against her cool skin as she fought a surge of claustrophobia in the windowless room.

'The last thing I remember,' Kimiko thought as tried to put her mind in order, 'was being held back by Master Fung when he order the other monks to take Rai.' After that her mind went blank but she could guess easily enough that Master Fung had used a quick succession of pressure points to knock her out.

"And he did a damn good job of it," Kimiko said aloud only to test her voice as she finger combed her hair away from her face and then reached for the door. To her joy and confusion she found it unlocked and she stepped into a familiar hallway that she recognized as being in the north end of the temple.

'Ok, I'm not being held or anything then,' Kimiko thought as she moved swiftly away from the door. 'But what's going on? Why did I wake up in there, in these clothes, and where is Rai?' So lost in her thoughts Kimiko barreled around the corner without any precautions and slammed into something large and solid.

"Kimiko!" Clay exclaimed when he realized who he'd knocked down though he managed to stay standing. "What are you doing? Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Clay, what's going on?" Kimiko asked ignoring his questions and barely recognizing that he helped her to stand again. "Where's Rai?"

"Calm down a second," Clay urged her.

"Clay!" Kimiko yelled annoyed and frustrated. "I just woke up in a strange room in clothes that aren't mine and the last thing I remember is Rai being taken away and restrained."

"That sounds about right," Clay mumbled and Kimiko glared hard into him.

"Explain now," she ordered knowing he knew what was going on.

"First off you need to explain to me what Rai was doing in your room this morning looking, looking less than decent," Clay blushed as he spoke and didn't meet her eyes. Kimiko also turned an impressive shade of red but for the sake of information she shoved her embarrassment aside.

"What do you think Clay?" she asked softly.

"And he'd been with you all night?"  
"Yes," Kimiko answered, "but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"And he was there by your choice and consent?" Clay went on and it took Kimiko a moment to realize what he was asking.

"Of course!" Kimiko exclaimed. "I love him, I asked him to stay. I consented to everything! Hell I probably initiated it all any way."

"I figured it was something like that," Clay said looking somewhat relieved and uncomfortable at the same time, "but Master Fung wouldn't hear anything of it."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked fearfully.

"When he walked in on you two this morning it must have looked bad," Clay explained.

"I was yelling at Rai to get back to his room but Rai kept saying that it would be better if Master Fung found out," Kimiko told him, "so we were kinda fighting over that but…" she trialed off when she realized how it must have looked. Both nearly naked, with an angry Kimiko telling Rai to stop and leave while Rai must have appeared to seem to be assaulting her in some way.

"He thinks that Rai raped me or something?" Kimiko asked disbelieving but Clay nodded glumly.

"He's not really listening to reason or anything at the moment," Clay explained, "even after both me and Omi explained that you two had been seeing each other in secret he just sent us away. We haven't seen Rai all day."

"Do you know if he's ok?" Kimiko asked thinking about how horribly this had all turned out.

"I think so," Clay said, "but I haven't heard or seen much."

"Where's Master Fung now?" Kimiko asked.

"With the other monks discussion the 'situation' but Omi and I were left out. I was coming to check on you again," Clay explained.

"I need to go talk to him then," Kimiko said in a determined tone, "and straighten this whole thing out. If Master Fung hadn't knocked me out in the first place I could have explained everything."

"He seemed to think you were in some sort of distress," Clay told her.

"Of course I was!" Kimiko snapped. "It looked like he was trying to kill Rai. I," she continued in a softer voice, "I've never seen him look so angry."

"Yeah well," Clay said rubbing the back of his head in an uncomfortable manner, "can you see where he's coming from? First he thought Rai was assaulting you, which I'm not sure he even believed himself, and then he finds out that you've been sneaking around behind his back."

"But," Kimiko started to say and then shook her head knowing she didn't need to validate herself to Clay. "Please take me to where Master Fung is," Kimiko pleaded.

"It might be better if you wait until he's done," Clay suggested.

"Please Clay," Kimiko almost shouted as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I can't wait."

"Alright," Clay said giving her a sympathetic nod and lead her to where she already guessed Master Fung and the other temple monks would be meeting in the temple vault. Clay seemed to sense Kimiko's building nerves and took pity on her by knocking soundly on the closed doors. A novice monk answered the door and was about to scold but at the sight of Kimiko he seemed surprised and uncertain of what to do or say so Kimiko took charge and pushed past him, pulling Clay along with her.

"Clay?" Master Fung's confused voice asked, seeing Clay first and then finally seeing Kimiko. "Kimiko, you shouldn't be up and moving around," Master Fung told her, eyes narrowing with concern.

"I'm fine," Kimiko told him, her voice shaking more than she'd expected. A heavy mix of emotions was raging through her system, compounded by a sudden wave of exhaustion. "Master Fung what is going on?" she asked desperately as her eyes scanned the room for some sign of Raimundo. "Where's Raimundo? What have you done with him?"

"Kimiko," Master Fung said slowly, "you must understand a few things."

"What?" Kimiko interrupted almost tearfully not realizing she was shaking slightly until Clay put a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder. "What's to understand? I get it all; you think Raimundo assaulted me or something, right? That's so completely wrong. You have no idea. I can't believe that you would ever think that Rai was capable of that!"

"Kimiko, there is more to the situation then you understand," Master Fung told her looking almost sad.

"How can I not understand?" Kimiko asked feeling offended that he would think that lowly of both her and Raimundo. "I'm here, in the middle of all of it," she spat. Instead of answering Master Fung motioned for the monks to leave the room and all did in silence. One tried to take Clay along with them but Kimiko protested and after a nod from Master Fung Clay was allowed to stay, though he looked extremely uncomfortable at the prospect.

"Kimiko," Clay whispered into her ear, "maybe I should go?"

"No," Kimiko whispered shaking her head slightly, "I want you to stay." She did want him to stay for some source of emotional support as well as physical. She'd suddenly become very exhausted and was concerned that she wouldn't be able to remain standing by herself for much longer.

"Kimiko, Clay," Master Fung motioned for them to sit down and for that Kimiko was grateful though she tried not to make much of a show of it. Once they were seated in front of him Kimiko fought to remain silent and give him a chance to explain everything but she was growing anxious for Raimundo and feeling increasingly weak. "Kimiko you must understand the position that I discovered you in raised concerns in me," Master Fung told her.

"But I can't understand how you thought that Raimundo might try something like that," Kimiko whispered in disbelief.

"There were other concerns as well," Master Fung went on, not trying to answer what Kimiko had said to him.

"Like what?" Kimiko asked speculatively.

"Certain concerns have always been raised in regards to two Dragons ever joining as more than friends and teammates," Master Fung explained. "There are always certain," he paused, "complications."

"You mean that you're worried we wouldn't make it or something? That we'd break up and ruin your precious team?" Kimiko snapped, the words falling out of her mouth before she really realized it.

"That is one concern," Master Fung admitted.

"We love each other," Kimiko hissed, her hands fisting in her lap. She attempted a calming breath because as her emotions spiked the room began to swim uncomfortably in front of her eyes. "Where is he? Is he ok?" she asked again trying to catch her suddenly short breath.

"He is fine," Master Fung answered. "I am more concerned about you."

"I'm fine," Kimiko lied and felt both Clay and Master Fung's eyes on her as she broke down in a cold sweat.

"Further discussion should wait," Master Fung told her.

"No," Kimiko insisted. "I want to know and I want to see Raimundo."

"I think this should stay between you and Raimundo, at least for now," Clay finally spoke. Master Fung was nodding solemnly in agreement and Kimiko wanted to respond but was too busy fighting down a wave of nausea that had suddenly attacked her body along with a blindingly painful headache. It must have shown because Clay asked in a concerned voice, "Kimiko are you ok?" Kimiko wanted to answer but darkness was creeping into the corners of her eyes and her body felt as if all energy had left her. She pitched forward and managed to catch herself on her hands but her arms couldn't support her and she tumbled forward.

"Kimiko!" Clay's voice called to her from what seemed to be very far away and then she was tumbling into a darkness that was becoming all too familiar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Again Kimko was waking in an unfamiliar setting, but at least this time there were some familiar comforts. The first she notices was the incredibly comfortable western style mattress beneath her body. The second was the wonderfully warm, overly fluffed comforter spread across her still sore and sensitive body. She was also no longer in the strange dress from earlier. Instead she was in the softest pair of pajamas she'd ever worn made up of a pair of long soft pants and a loose fitting tank top. The last, and certainly the greatest comfort she'd awoken to was the fact that she was curled into Raimundo's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist in a comforting and protective hold. She could see nothing but his naked chest in front of her eyes but knew it was him and she almost let out a sob of relief as she remembered all that had occurred recently. Raimundo seemed to sense her waking and also stirred, shifting so could see her.

"Hello love," he murmured as he brought the hand draped across her waist to stroke her hair lovingly.

"Rai," she whispered, almost in disbelief against his chest. "What happened?" she asked thoroughly confused. "The last thing I remember is passing out in the temple vault and then, nothing."

"Sounds about right," Rai told her.

"How did you get here? What happened? What's going on?" Kimiko asked trying to sit up but Raimundo easily held her down with one hand.

"Don't move," he told her softly, "you're still really weak." Kimiko believed him as she felt another wave of exhaustion sweep over her.

'What in the world is going on with my body?' Kimiko wondered feeling completely drained from doing nothing. As if he read her mind Raimundo answered.

"Master Fung said it can last for a while, a week is the norm but even then it can take some time to adjust."

"What can last?" Kimiko asked still thoroughly confused.

"This body drain you're feeling," Rai told her as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Elaborate," Kimiko said sighing and sinking even deeper into the pillows that she was suddenly realizing were wonderfully fluffed to her liking.

"Master Fung told me," Rai explained, "after I woke up about everything."

"Before you go on," Kimiko said bringing a finger to trace along his collar bone, "tell me what happened with you."

"Well," he said clasping the hand that belonged to her very distracting finger in his own, "that's a bit of a story. As you saw, Fung knocked me out using some pressure point."

"Me too," Kimiko interrupted but Rai shook his head.

"No, you just plain passed out," he told her.

"What?" Kimko asked in a very confused voice. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted me to tell you what happened to me first," Rai laughed.

"Fine," Kimiko frowned still thoroughly confused. Rai smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before continuing on.

"When I woke up I was alone and locked in a room somewhere in storage. They threw a cot in for me and locked the door. I was pretty panicked about what happened. I wanted to straighten everything out and make sure you were ok. But the door was locked. Now, that really shouldn't have been an issue for me, I'm a Xiaolin Dragon and Shoku Warrior. I little door is nothing to me."

"Obviously," Kimiko yawned sarcastically as Rai went on as if he didn't hear her.

"But they sealed it magically somehow and I couldn't get through, no matter how hard I tried. I was desperate to get to you, I was convinced something to was wrong now. But when I finally stopped, it was as if I could sense you. I could feel you sleeping, even exhausted then, and I knew you were ok. But then I sensed you woke up and,"

"Sorry Rai," Kimiko interrupted, "but how were you able to 'sense' that I was sleeping?" Rai didn't answer immediately. Instead he started to run his fingers through her hair and the action nearly lulled her back to sleep when Rai finally spoke.

"We're connected now," he told her in such a soft voice that Kimiko nearly missed it. She stayed quiet and hoped that he would elaborate and after a moment he went on. "Master Fung said that it's only happened a few times in history, two Dragons coming together like we have, and when they do something happens. Its happens somewhat when a Dragon 'joins' with another person, when they find their soul mate, but when two Dragons turn out to be soul mates… it has certain side effects so to speak."

"Rai?" Kimiko asked as he paused.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going on about?" she asked confused, nervous, and slightly scared. Rai's hand stroked her cheek and gently caught her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her face up and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You're my soul mate Kimiko," Rai said against her lips and before she knew it tears were spilling out of her eyes. "You're crying," Rai observed wiping the tears from the cheek not pressed into the pillow.

"I don't know why," Kimiko said shakily fighting tears that were pooling out of her eyes. Rai gently shushed her guessing it was just a part of what Master Fung said that Kimiko would be going through.

"Its ok," Rai assured her.

"But I don't understand," Kimiko said shaking her head against her pillow.

"You're feeling weak, maybe a little sick, emotional, but Kimiko it's ok," Rai tried to comfort her and Kimiko gave shaky little laugh as her tears subsided.

"You're talking like I'm pregnant," Kimiko tried to joke but her own joke scared her. "Oh my God," she gasped shooting up, "I'm not pregnant am I?" She gave a tiny gasp of pain and surprise and Rai was automatically sitting up in bed next to her catching her before she fell over even though she had only sat up.

"Easy," he cautioned as he felt her practically collapse against his chest. She was shaking like a leaf in his arms and all he wanted to do was to somehow make this all go away.

"What's wrong with me?" Kimiko asked fear laced in her voice.

"Nothing, nothing," Rai told her as he pulled her into his lap and held her tightly.

"But," Kimiko tried to protest but Rai cut her off.

"Hush Kimiko," Rai told her, "let me explain." Kimiko shook her head silently against his shoulder and waited for him to explain. "It's all a part of what happened to us last night. It was more then just love making Kimiko. We were joined, forever. Like I said, you're my soul mate and because we're both Dragons there was an exchange of magic of sorts. We were bound to each other on the spiritual level and it apparently your body, magic, soul facilitated the whole exchange. It always happens to one of the partners involved. That's why you're feeling the way you are. It will take time for you to recover and your body to adjust to all the changes."

"And why am I so lucky that it happened to me?" Kimiko asked feeling upset that this had happened without her knowledge or consent. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of being tied to Rai in such a way but it was so sudden, and seemed so definitive. And she didn't like the physical and emotional effects that were wreaking havoc so thoroughly through her whole system. She didn't like being considered weak and now she felt that way in every way shape and form. Oh man, Omi was going to have a field day with her.

"Master Fung said the stronger of the partner must bear the brunt of it," Rai whispered in her ear shocking her. She felt Raimundo smile as he kissed her cheek. "You seemed surprised," he commented and Kimiko managed a soft laugh.

"Can you blame me?" she asked pulling back and Rai allowed her but kept strong arms around her for support. "After years of hearing about the wonderfulness of Raimundo Pedrosa, straight from the source mind you and now I hear that I'm the stronger one? Kinda hard to swallow."

"Totally believable," Rai assured her. "You're amazing in so many ways and you must have realized it by know that I wouldn't be half of what I am without you."

"You're unbelievably cheesy," Kimiko laughed leaning back into him and Raimundo brought her back down to lay on the bed, her head pillowed on his chest.

"I prefer hopeless romantic," he murmured adjusting the covers to tuck under her chin and enjoying the feeling of her against him and knowing that he couldn't live without this any longer now that he'd experienced and wondered how he'd ever lived without it. When Kimiko didn't respond Raimundo went on. "You should go back to sleep."

"I don't understand how this is supposed to work," Kimiko said in a sleepy voice. "I'm supposed to just lie around for a week, maybe more, and do what exactly?"

"Rest, recover, and let me take care of you," Rai answered immediately.

"But training, Shen Gong Wu, and I can't believe Master Fung would allow this," Kimiko argued.

"Master Fung is the one that ordered it," Rai told her. "Explained the situation to everyone, and let me tell you it was embarrassing so you were saved the trouble of going through that. He was the one to order this room set up for us to share from now on and arranged all these creature comforts for you."

"That's pretty much a complete three-sixty from when he found us," Kimiko frowned and tried to connect the dots in her head.

"Hmm, well I never finished explaining what happened now did I?"

"No you didn't," Kimiko answered.

"And I believe it was because you couldn't keep yourself from asking countless questions and interrupting all the time," Rai teased.

"Rai," Kimiko groaned against his skin.

"Ok, ok," Rai caved. "Now where was I?"

"You claimed that you 'felt' that I was ok," Kimiko told him.

"Yeah," Rai said recalling the moment and how surreal it had seemed but natural at the same time. "Like I said after I stopped trying to break the door down I could sense you were ok and I calmed down some but I still felt that you needed me, that I needed to be near you. I tried to hold onto the feeling of you but I lost you until you were in distress."

"That was happening a fair amount," Kimiko told him.

"And then it was like you were gone," Rai went on, "and I think that's when you passed out again because I felt you come back but you were so much weaker. I was getting really worried and was about to start breaking the door down again when Fung came to me. Before I could even get a word out he was telling me that you were ok, and were being cared for. But that wasn't enough for me and I think he knew that because he hit some pressure point on me again and I couldn't more anything below my neck. It was probably a good move on his part because I would have torn off looking for you first chance I got.

He apologized, which really surprised me. He said he'd had concerned about our relationship for some time, saying that he'd seen signs and was worried that he'd walked in on me finally snapping. I told him that it wasn't like that at all but he told me he already knew and there were more important things to deal with at the moment. Mainly your health since it was apparent that you'd taken the brunt of the bonding. I had no idea what he was talking about but he told me everything that I told you. He said the first lunar cycle after our "joining" would be the worst and it would be my responsibility to care for you until you were back in full health. I'm apparently the only one who can take care of you properly since we're sharing energy or something like that- I need to be your support. That's why it was vital that I get to you quickly and arrangements were being made at the moment to accommodate us.

So he released me and took me to you. On the way I had to ask why he thought I was capable of attacking you and he said that once in history two Dragons denied their feelings for one another and it ended in tragedy. He was worried by being so strict with us that he'd driven me into such a situation."

"So he knew about us?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"I don't think specifically," Rai decided with a smile, "but he knew there was something up between us, even if we didn't realize it. Destiny and all that."

"Yeah," Kimiko yawned loudly, "destiny."

"Sleep," Raimundo commanded softly and Kimiko didn't have it in her to argue with him. A few minutes of silence, filled with the rhythmic breathing associated with sleep, told Raimundo that Kimiko had finally fallen back to sleep, much to his relief. He was so worried about her; he'd never seen her like this before and wanted nothing more than to assure that she return back to full health. He knew that Kimiko wouldn't want him as any sort of doting caretaker but he was the only one who could take care of her successfully at the moment.

'She's so amazing,' Rai thought as he closed his own eyes though sleep was far beyond him. The only reason he was in bed, shirtless, was because Master Fung said that the contact would help Kimiko. She'd been so cold and pale when he and Master Fung had finally reached her. Rai had waited, with her cradled in his arms completely unconscious and helpless, as their new room was quickly assembled. Just in holding her Raimundo could see a difference as warmth returned to her skin and color to her cheeks. Master Fung had, admittedly, made a mistake when he separated them earlier in the morning but he hadn't known what had taken place. Kimiko needed to be near Raimundo in order to sustain her life as he body, spiritually and physically repaired and adjusted itself. Rai hadn't told Kimiko how close she'd come to death earlier, nor had he shared that Master Fung said that in theory a male could be the one to bare the brunt of the joining of two souls but historically, with the Xiaolin Dragons of the past, it had always been a woman.

Raimundo had his own theory on why that was and would share it with Kimiko if she ever asked. Otherwise he planned to keep his musings private but he knew what he thought was probably true. It was just as Master Fung said and the stronger of the two was forced to take on the side effects of their joining. And Raimundo could never see that person being anyone other than a woman. For all his joking with Omi about men's 'superiority' to women he'd never once really believed it. Women were the reason that men existed at all, there would be no life on earth without the miracle that only women could provide. The very idea that a person could conceive, care for, give birth to another human being was phenomenal to Raimundo. That act alone took more strength than any man could accumulate in a lifetime. That's why a female Dragon would always experience this if they found their soul mate in another Dragon. Rai was just so grateful that he could do something, anything for the incredible human being in his arms.

'Mine,' Raimundo thought selfishly, with a hint of purely male satisfaction, as his arms tightened around her petite form. This is what sealed the deal on him and Kimiko, he had proof that fate had meant for the two to be together. Now all he wanted to do was care for, kiss, protect, love, and hold Kimiko until the day he died. He'd protect her and the family that they would surely have someday. Nothing would make him happier than keeping her happy, comfortable and safe. It was the least he could do really when Kimiko already gave so much already and would, he knew, later in the future.

Kimiko shifted in her sleep and Raimundo moved with her, so that her head was tucked securely into the crook of his neck as she settled on her side and Raimundo could feel her breath spilling onto his skin and he'd never felt more at peace in his whole life.


End file.
